Two Worlds
by Cybra
Summary: Rejected by one species and adopted by another, ex-Invader Zim is about to become a hero to both species.
1. Rejected, Lost, and Found

Two Worlds

By Cybra

**A/N:  :::grin:::  I said I'd write it, Vyse!  Especially after I gave you all those spoilers!  Did you think I was bluffing?  ^.-  And thank you very much for proof-reading and being my guinea pig!**

**Special Notes:  Certain aspects of gryphons I borrowed from Mercedes Lackey while other things I researched or made up.  However, Mindspeech is the main concept I borrowed from Ms. Lackey.  (Read her books!  They're really awesome!)  I do not know if Ms. Lackey intended anything that I like to call "Mindsong", but I'm using that idea as well.  Also, the idea of "Student" and "Soldier" Classes of Irken society seems to have been created by Aliet Faslami.  Irken date reckoning in this story was created by me.**

**Disclaimer:  Invader Zim doesn't belong to me.  The wonderfully insane show belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.  Bow before his iron fist!**

Chapter 1: Rejected, Lost, and Found 

The fourth day in the month of Slendi in the one hundred fifty-seventh year of reign of Tallests Purple and Red would be a day one invader would never forget and never truly forgive.

It was Zim's first day back from Earth after six weeks of interstellar travel.  (New travel techniques had been introduced to the Irkens after the conquering of the space-faring Vlenda race.)  He had come with his loyal yet insane SIR unit to resupply on several necessities.  He had a meeting with the Tallests that afternoon.

While Invader Zim whistled and hummed, eagerly anticipating seeing the Tallests in person once more, the tallest Irkens dreaded the meeting.  Zim had been sent away to be killed, and now he was back…even if it _was only for a week._

"I can't take it anymore!" Red shouted to his co-ruler, making the purple-eyed Irken jump. "It's been…what?!  A year?!  Two?!  And he's _still alive?!"_

Purple's left eye twitched.  He had no affection for the smallest and most destructive Irken in history either.  "We have to be patient…"

"Patient?  _Patient?!  Purple, I've __been patient!  This has to end __now!"_

"And what do you propose we do about Zim?" Purple sneered. "Tell him the truth?"

This made both Tallests pause.  As Purple thought over what he'd just said, a slow smile crept over Red's face.

"You're not thinking about really doing it…are you?" the purple-eyed Tallest asked.

"Why not?  Once he knows that his mission's a fake, he'll be out of our antennae.  We send him on his merry little way back to Earth and never hear from him again.  That would be good, right?"

The Student Tallest shifted.  "Well, yes, it would…"

"So let's do it!"

Purple thought for another moment, then nodded decisively.  "All right, but _I'll tell Zim.  It'd be better than letting you do it."_

"Fine.  Whatever."

~@~

That afternoon, Zim stood before his leaders, GIR standing next to him.  Both saluted smartly, though GIR had that familiar idiotic grin on his face.  (Purple was secretly impressed that the SIR unit still _functioned after being built entirely out of trash with no AI chip.)_

"My Tallests, I thank you for meeting with me.  It's an honor to be in your presence once more!"

The Student Tallest's squeedily spooch twisted.  So trusting.  Not a clue that he was going to lose that "secret mission" he had been sent on.  The enthusiasm in his voice proved it.

Still, it was that enthusiasm that had earned him getting exiled from Irk forever.

However, Purple wished at that moment that he could've been of the Soldier Class like his co-ruler.  Soldiers didn't feel any sort of attachment to anything except their leaders and the glory of the empire and themselves.  Students did.

"Yes, yes, Zim.  It's nice to see you, too," Red said, waving off Zim's enthusiastic greeting with a clawed hand and not really meaning what he said. "Listen, we have something important to tell you about your mission…"

Zim visibly tensed, GIR giggling beside him.  "I know I'm behind the other invaders," Zim said slowly. "There have been several problems thus far in the invasion.  But I _will conquer them for your glory, My Tallests!  Those stinkbeasts will fall to the Irken Armada and shall spend the rest of their lives serving only you!"_

_'He just had__ to say that,' Purple thought, his squeedily spooch twisting even more from the guilt._

"Zim, it's about Earth…" the purple-eyed Tallest began, but Zim was already in the middle of his enthusiastic speech of conquering the "pathetic humans".

After several more minutes of Zim's ranting, Red lost all control and forgot his earlier agreement with his co-ruler.  **"Zim, there is no mission!"**

The invader immediately stopped speaking.  The sound of GIR's high-pitched squealing as it ran around the room the only thing interrupting the all-consuming silence.

"No…mission…?" Invader Zim slowly asked. "Surely, you're joking…"

"No, I'm not!" Red snapped.

"Red!" Purple called, waving for his co-ruler's attention.

However, now it was Red's turn to be lost in his own words as he began a vicious tirade.  "We would _never have sent you off on __any mission unless we thought it would get rid of you!  You're the most destructive force that Irk's ever known!  We sent you off on that 'secret mission' because we thought there was nothing __there!  But, __no!  By the First Tallest, you __found a planet!  Then you started your pathetic attempts to conquer Earth and continually report in your insane ideas and failures!"_

With each stinging word, the tiny Irken flinched.  "But…you assigned me…gave me an advanced SIR unit…"

**"GIR is a piece of _garbage!" Red roared in anger. "Purple put it together from bits he found in a trash can!"  As the insane SIR unit ran by, the red-eyed ruler snatched it and, using his claw-like fingers, tore open the back of it.  _****"See?!"**

GIR screamed in agony as the infuriated Tallest ripped him apart.  "Master!  Help!"

Purple gaped as Zim rushed forward, crimson eyes wide with horror and shouting, "GIR!"

A pair of guards rushed in and grabbed the invader who was forced to watch as the only real friend he'd ever had was torn to pieces.  He cussed and twisted in the guards' grip, but couldn't break free.

Within moments, GIR's head was ripped free from its body.  Bright blue eyes faded out, empty and lifeless.

The tiny Irken's fight left him.  He stared in shock as the last piece of his loyal companion ceased to function.

"We want you to leave, Zim," Purple quietly told the horrified Irken.

The now ex-invader was released.  Without the guards' support, he actually fell to his knees, staring, unblinking, at the remains of his former comrade.

No one said a word as Zim slowly rose to his feet, walked over to GIR's head, and placed a gentle clawed hand on it.  The Tallests watched in fascination as Zim closed his eyes, his antennae quivering.

"Then this belongs to you," the banished Irken stated, slipping a claw under his collar and retrieving a tiny, glittering pendant.

It was a Master Key.  In the event that any inhabitants of any conquered planet gained control of an Irken complex, the invaders had a way in that no override could block.  It was also the symbol of accomplishment.  Zim had earned it a dozen times over before the disaster of Operation Impending Doom I when, for some strange reason, his mind had suddenly snapped, causing a fire to burn half of Irk.

To surrender a Master Key was to admit defeat and to welcome utter rejection.

Not even Red could say an angry word to the Irken who offered up his Master Key.  The red-eyed ruler nervously fingered the chain that held _his Master Key._

"Keep it," Purple's voice suddenly whispered.

One crimson eye looked up at the ruler of the owner.  "My Tallest?"

Purple had surprised himself when he told Zim to keep the Master Key, but he continued, "Keep it as a reminder of Irk.  I don't think we have to worry about you breaking into any Irken facilities where you're going."

A pause.  "No.  You won't, My Tallest."

Zim turned with military efficiency and walked away, eyes focused on nothing but the floor.

"Do you want us to remove the trash, My Tallests?" a servant asked, motioning to GIR's remains.

"Take it to my quarters," Purple ordered. "I wanna know _why it worked."_

"Yes, My Tallest."

After the two rulers sat in silence for ten minutes, Red stated, "It's over."

"I suppose so."

~@~

Zim walked with his head held down.  He couldn't go back to Earth.  Dib would be gloating to no end.  Besides, his life on Earth was over.  His life as an _Irken was over._

He was a disgrace.  All those times the Tallests had told him that he was a great invader were all lies.  The entire empire must've been laughing at him.

Somehow, Zim found himself on barren, charred ground.  He had left the city and – judging the positions of the twin suns – had been walking for hours.  The first sun – Blejdra – was nearing the horizon.  Her sister Retmal was right behind her.

Evening was fast approaching.

Excellent.  That meant predators would be out soon.

Many plants and creatures on Irk had been wiped out due to the extreme pollution the Irkens had spread across their planet.  Those plants and creatures that _did survive were either under the extreme watchful eye of the Farmer Class or had mutated so much that they were barely recognizable._

Finally, in grief and exhaustion, Zim collapsed to the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

Let his end come.  His story was finished.

_'Mother of Irk, I want to die,' he thought as he prayed for death._

But apparently, the Mother of Irk had other plans.

~@~

High above the charred landscape soared a feathered and furred creature right out of an Earthen legend.  Impressive taloned-forelegs differed from paw-like hind legs.  A long tail ending in a tuft of hair ended the long sleek body that melted from feathers in the front to fur in the back.  Two large feathered wings stretched from the back to catch the most minute of air currents.  Two golden eyes glared intensely out of the feathered face over a wickedly curved beak.  Two small ear tufts – hardly noticeable – decorated the sleek head.

Windsinger was a white gryphon with black bars decorating her wing feathers and the tuft of hair at her tail also black.  She was simply patrolling her pryde's territory while her mate and other gryphons patrolled other sections of their territory.

Though they shared the same planet, gryphons tended to stay away from the Irkens and their cities.  Communication was next to impossible.  Irkens didn't trust the gryphons' strange abilities of Mindspeech and Mindsong and their manipulation of energies the Irkens simply couldn't understand, and the gryphons were equally unable to trust of the Irkens' technologies.  After all, the Irkens feared that the gryphons could simply look around in their minds without any problem or simply destroy them on a whim while the gryphons were angry at the damage technology had brought to this planet.

This had not always been so.  When these winged creatures had come to this planet as refuges using a Gate from the third planet in the Sol System, the Irkens had marveled and had welcomed them, surprised and delighted that they weren't alone in the universe after all.  The gryphons had been equally surprised and delighted, glad that their desperate risk to find a planet similar to the one they had left had worked and had found creatures that were willing to let them stay.  Peace between the two species reigned for millennia.

That is, it reigned while the Irkens lacked great technology.  As they became more and more advanced, pouring more and more attention into their technology, the gryphons rejected it, perfectly content with their way of life and simply developed their own unique abilities to master the strange and mysterious energies that were present on all planets.  As the Irkens rejected nature, the gryphons began to fear that they would be simply pushed off this planet like they had been on their old planet.

A treaty was set into place that one third of Irk would be solely for the gryphons' own purposes while the rest went to the Irkens.  The gryphons agreed immediately, thankful that their way of life would be preserved.

But over the years the poisons the Irkens let bleed into their planet began to affect the gryphons' third of the planet as well.  The gryphons worked hard to keep their part of the planet clean, but it didn't work.  More and more Misborn were being born every year, and more and more of the children had to be killed out of mercy since there was no way they would live for long on their own.

This was the situation that Windsinger had been born into.  Attempts to make contact with the Irkens had been shaky and extremely iffy.  Neither side knew exactly what to say or do around the other side.  The situation was currently deadlocked.

Something small below her caught her attention.  It lay still on the ground, an easy target.  Windsinger would've licked her lips if she'd had any.  She hadn't stopped for any sort of meal all day due to the fact that the game in this area was scarce.  That small thing would be a perfect snack.

She circled lower, its features becoming more and more clear to her.  Its skin was a deep emerald green, and two thin antennae stood out straight over its head.  It wore some sort of strange device on its back and wore a red striped shirt along with black gloves and boots.

An Irken.

Sighing, she began to pull out of her circling.  No meal here.  Due to past loyalties, gryphons under no circumstances attacked or killed Irkens.  Devouring an intelligent species made them sick to their stomachs.

Something in the back of her mind heard something.  It sounded like a weak flute that was badly beaten and broken.  She paused.

_:What on Irk?  Where's that Mindsong coming from?: she asked herself._

She circled lower, the weak fluting sound continued its mournful "tune".  As she drew closer to the Irken, it grew stronger, leading her to the source.

_:The Irken?  No.  They lost that ability millennia ago…Didn't they?:_

The white gryphon landed softly nearby.  Without the wind whistling in her ears, she could now hear the soft sobbing of the Irken as it lay on the ground.

She approached slowly, her neck stretched out and her wings folded.  Using her limited sense of smell, she picked up the scents of oil and machinery, scents that made her want to retch.  Her eyes studied the Irken as he – clearly the Irken was male – continued to sob.  The mournful flute sound in the back of her mind changed as the Irken's sobs grew sometimes more forceful and sometimes more pathetic.

_:Irkens don't have emotions,: the voice of an Elder reminded her in her mind. __:They care for little but conquest.:_

_:Shut up, Nightstalker, you old has been,: she snapped back at it. __:They **have to have emotions!  Otherwise this little guy wouldn't be crying!:**_

She now stood right next to the little male Irken.  She nuzzled her beak against the Irken's tear-stained cheek.  He simply continued to cry, leaning into this unknown source of comfort, the fluty Mindsong speaking without words of ultimate rejection.

Windsinger couldn't help but feel pity for him.  From what little they knew about current Irken society, she knew that being part of the Irken Empire was something that all Irkens clung to.  To be rejected by the Empire was to be rejected from life itself.

She lay down next to the Irken, curling around him as her maternal instincts took over.  Due to a miscarriage caused by a poison in their benala – the Irken equivalent of water – she and her mate had no children of her own, so she had never felt that pang of motherly affection before.  Yet, it felt _right to care for this lost Irken.  She stretched a wing protectively over him as if she could shield him from his own species' rejection with it.  She purred deep in her throat comfortingly, mentally singing a little Mindsong which included gentle clarinet-like sounds with other soft instruments to soothe him._

The gryphon half-expected the Irken to snap to full awareness and flee from her in terror.  However, the Irken instead found his way to curl up against her warm, soft body, still sobbing for all he was worth.  His mind actually welcomed rather than rejected the comforting Mindsong, something she couldn't remember when the last time that had happened.

Slowly, his sobbing subsided, and he fell into a fitful sleep against her.  It was almost night.  Blejdra had long since disappeared over the horizon, and only the upper half of Retmal could still be seen.

Something landed nearby brought her out of her half-dozing state.  She turned her head to face a burgundy gryphon.

Starsong – her mate – approached her.  _:Windsinger, we've been waiting for you.  We thought you'd gotten lost.:_

_:Never, love.  I just couldn't leave him.:_

_:Who?:  Starsong looked down to see what she had herself curled around.  __:An Irken?!:_

_:He's alone, Starsong.  I think that his kind banished him.:_

The burgundy gryphon gazed down at the small male Irken curled up against his mate.  _:You're sure it's alone?:_

_:Yes.  You have to be well-educated in Mindsong for you to be able to lie with one.:_

Her mate blinked.  _:Mindsong?:_

_:Believe it or not, Starsong, but this Irken has it.  And I imagine that he also has Mindspeech.  If that's so…:  She looked up, opening her beak in a gryphonic grin._

He did the same.  _:Then we have the link we need to talk to the Irkens.:  He stopped grinning.  __:But what about **him?:**_

_:He lacks a pryde and training.  We'll talk the Elders into making him one of us.  The pryde can teach him what he needs to know to control it, and he could become one of us.:_

_:Do you think that will work?:_

_:We have to try.:_

Starsong studied the tiny Irken sleeping fitfully next to his mate.  _:We'll need someone to sponsor him.:_

_:We would work.:  She gave him a gentle gryphonic grin.  __:Besides, now's our chance to have that child we've always wanted.:_

_:He's an adult Irken.:_

_:And once he's welcomed into the pryde, he will have to learn the ways of the pryde like any gryphlet.  I intend to be the one to teach him.:_

The burgundy gryphon carefully considered what his mate said before he opened his beak to grin back at his mate.  _:Let's do it, then.:_


	2. Meeting Before the Elders and Mindsinger

Two Worlds

By Cybra

**A/N:  Miss me?  (Yeah, right.)  To whoever said that I'm using the same environmental theme I used before, you're partially right.  But the big conflict has nothing to do with Irk itself.  ^^**

**Special Notes:  Certain aspects of gryphons I borrowed from Mercedes Lackey while other things I researched or made up.  However, Mindspeech is the main concept I borrowed from Ms. Lackey.  (Read her books!  They're really awesome!)  I do not know if Ms. Lackey intended anything that I like to call "Mindsong", but I'm using that idea as well.  Also, the idea of "Student" and "Soldier" Classes of Irken society seems to have been created by Aliet Faslami.  Irken date reckoning in this story was created by me.**

**Disclaimer:  The Almighty Thinnest (as he is often referred to) Jhonen Vasquez is the owner of Invader Zim.  Which means that I, the Lowly Fanfic Writer Cybra, own nothing except my own ideas.  ;.;**

Chapter 2: Meeting Before the Elders and Mindsinger

Nightstalker's black feathers and fur had been graying for quite some time now.  Now, his once moonless night-black coat was a mottled black and gray.  Still, his eyes were as sharp as ever, and his above-average night vision easily picked out the two gryphons who had finally decided to return to the Lairs.

The Lairs was a "village" in a sense that all of the gryphon families in the pryde lived there, each having their own lair in which to live.  However, all the gryphons of the pryde weren't _all the gryphons on Irk.  There were still three other prydes watching over the gryphon territory to the East, North, and South._

The two late gryphons flew towards him and the Elders' Circle, the old gryphon noticed that the slightly larger female was holding her talons in an odd position, like she was carrying something.  A special kill that she wished to share with her mate perhaps?  Then why would she be coming to the Circle?

_:Elder Nightstalker, could we please see the Elders tonight?  It's sort of an emergency,: Starsong called as they drew closer._

The old gryphon was puzzled, but admitted them entrance, telling his fellow Elders not to leave the Circle just yet.

The burgundy male landed neatly beside Nightstalker, greeting the older gryphon with a bob of his head and slightly spreading his wings.  Standing beside the graying gryphon, Starsong showed off the difference between himself and the Elder.  While the younger male's more bird of prey half resembled one of Earth's eagles, the older male resembled one of Earth's owls.

His white mate had a more awkward landing.  Landing on her hind feet and beating her wings to stay upright, she placed whatever was in her claws on the ground gently, then hopped backwards and brought her talons down.

At first, the Elders didn't recognize what exactly she'd brought before them.  It was brightly colored in red with green skin.

Then it moved and actually whimpered.  Immediately, Windsinger settled herself down nearby it, purring comfortingly.  The tiny creature before them moved blindly towards her and curled up beside her, shivering as tears flowed freely down its cheeks.

It took a few moments of staring as the Elders slowly realized just _what Windsinger had brought._

_:An Irken?!: one of the Elders demanded. __:Why are you bringing us an Irken?!:_

Nightstalker shared the view of Elder Shadowstar.  To him, Irkens were unfeeling creatures who cared little for anyone, not even their own kind.  Irkens held all the attributes he despised.  They were cold, arrogant, rude, and deceitful.  If the "mighty Irken Empire" annihilated itself the next day, he would've simply been surprised it didn't happen sooner.

In fact, he'd be thrilled if that happened.  Irkens were no better than the two-legged hairless creatures they'd left on the First World.

Complaints echoed in the minds of the Elders until Windsinger snapped, _:Will you all just listen__ for a moment?!:_

Instantaneous mental silence ensued.  As the Elders waited for Windsinger to continue, they heard the soft, mournful, fluty Mindsong that had drawn Windsinger to the Irken to begin with.

Heads snapped around, glancing at each other to try to figure out the source of the sound.  Windsinger simply glared, then bent her head down towards the Irken and nuzzled him gently, purring and Mindsinging comfortingly.

Instantaneously, the fluty Mindsong's wilder notes calmed.

There was no doubt now where the Mindsong had come from.

_:The Irken?: Elder Goldennight, a golden female Elder, asked in astonishment, her owl-like eyes blinking. __:Is it really the Irken__ doing that?:_

_:Yes,: Windsinger confirmed. __:It's really him doing that.:_

_:Him?:_

_:The Irken is male,: Starsong put in. __:At least, we think he is.:_

An older silver gryphon stood from his lying position stiffly, wincing a little as a bit of arthritis ailed him.  _:I never thought I'd live to see the day when an Irken was amongst us again,: the seemingly ancient gryphon stated._

_:I'd hoped I wouldn't,: one gryphon Elder grumbled._

An old blue eye glared at the younger of the two Elders.  _:Have you forgotten so easily our history?  The Irkens were our friends and allies.:_

_:"Were" being the key word in that sentence.:_

_:Yes, and the only reason that that word isn't "are" is because we can't talk to them,: the silver gryphon snapped._

_:I agree with Elder Skyfire,: a new Mindsong "voice" stated, entering into the conversation uninvited._

Gryphon heads snapped up first in alarm, then lowered in annoyance.  The speaker wasn't present to see the looks of sheer irritation in their eyes.

_:Mindsinger,: Nightstalker growled, __:we strictly told you to stop eavesdropping.:_

_:You all were so noisy, how could I not?: the youthful female "voice" continued. __:Besides, what harm can one Irken do?:_

_:More than you know!: Shadowstar snapped. __:Be silent, child!:_

_:Let her speak.  She has the  right to know what we decide here and tell us what she thinks.  As does the rest of the pryde,: Elder Moonglow told her mate._

Shadowstar placed his head on his talons, glaring daggers at his silvery-white mate.

_:Now what were you saying?: Moonglow asked the non-present member of the conversation sweetly._

_:Thank you, Elder.  I was saying that I agree with Elder Skyfire.  We can't speak their language…:_

_:…And they're too afraid of ours,: Windsinger finished, nuzzling her charge as the Irken quivered a little and snuggled up closer to her._

_:Exactly,: Skyfire said, bobbing his head in agreement. __:But if one Irken could teach us how to communicate with them, things will start to change.:_

_:If our plan works, we don't have __to be a part of their invading or support anything like that.  Just start small: like trying to get them to act a little more responsibly with the planet,: Starsong stated. __:After all, Irk's not getting any bigger or__ any younger.:_

The Elders entered a more hushed Mindspeech conversation, blocking outside intruders.

_:Thank you, Mindsinger, for your help,: Windsinger called._

_:No problem.:  A pause.  __:What does he look like?:_

_:Hmm?:_

_:The Irken.  What does he look like?:_

~@~

In a lair near the center of the Lairs rested a young dusty-gold gryphon with unusually long wings lying slightly stretched out on either side of her.  Her small, thin body along with her extremely sleek features gave the impression that this gryphon could be an impressive flyer.

"Could" was the key word there.

Mindsinger – though extremely talented in Mindspeech and Mindsong – was a Misborn.  The muscles of her long wings had not been properly developed.  There was nothing the pryde's healing abilities could do.  She would never fly though she yearned to join her winged brethren in the clouds.

Still, unlike most Misborn, Mindsinger _was alive.  Misborn were commonly killed due to the fact that they had no way of surviving on their own for very long.  If they were separated from the pryde, they would surely die.  Out of mercy, a member of the pryde – randomly selected – would snap the newborn's fragile neck._

But due to Mindsinger's unusual abilities with Mindspeech and Mindsong, she could easily call for help in times of trouble or "shout" at an enemy so much it would leave her alone.  Plus, her talons were perfectly capable of doing their job even if her wings were not.  She would be able to catch enough small game to feed her small self (she only stood about three and a half feet at the shoulder compared to the average five or six feet at the shoulder) until help arrived.  She _could survive on her own, though not comfortably._

However, it didn't mean that she _did live on her own.  She lived in the lair of a gryphon couple she wasn't even related to.  (Her parents had died years ago from old age.  She was their last born.)  The reason was that the pryde wanted to take excellent care of her since her Mindspeech ability could reach all four of the prydes at the same time.  This was how the gryphons kept in touch with each other: through Mindsinger._

Still, it didn't mean that she didn't _want to have her own lair and didn't __want to take care of herself._

Her tail flicked restlessly back and forth as she waited for Windsinger's reply.

_:Why don't you see for yourself?: the white gryphon asked as she sent a mental picture._

Mindsinger studied the picture carefully.  It was from one of Windsinger's own memories.

A small green-skinned creature lay in gentle talons held close to a white-feathered body, tears flowing past closed eyelids.  Two antennae twitched as the tiny thing quivered with sobs.  For a moment, a sliver of pure red eye was seen, but the lids quickly closed before they truly saw anything.

_:He's so cute…: she whispered in awe. __:Can we keep him?:_

The white gryphon chuckled.  _:That's what this whole mess is about.:_

The dusty-gold female gave an open-beak gryphonic grin though the older female couldn't see it.  _:I'll annoy them until they agree to it.:_

_:I hope it doesn't come to that!: Starsong laughed, suddenly joining in. __:For all our sakes!:_

_:If it comes to that, I'm encouraging her,: Windsinger stubbornly told her mate. __:I'm keeping him.  He's **mine.:**_

The dusty-gold gryphon was surprised by the sudden forcefulness in Windsinger's tone.  Yes, the white gryphon couldn't have her own gryphlets, but Mindsinger hadn't expected the older female to simply adopt a non-gryphon in the place of a gryphlet.

_:I know it seems odd,: Windsinger privately told the surprised young female, __:but it just feels right.  I don't think I would care if he was orange with neon green polka dots with three heads, a tail, and a million legs.  He just feels **right.:**_

Mindsinger didn't even pretend to understand, simply sending a confused yet accepting Mindsong to her older friend.

Their conversation ended as the Elders spoke once more.

~@~

_:It__ is the decision of the Elders,: Skyfire began with a look of triumph in his eye, __:that the Irken male will become a member of the pryde with all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities the pryde provides.:_

The last nine words were spoken as a sort of reminder to those who obviously weren't happy with the idea of inviting a non-gryphon into their pryde.  From now on, the Irken was considered as much a gryphon as they were.

_:And it has been decided that he shall be sponsored by Starsong and Windsinger,: Moonglow added, gryph-grinning at the delighted looks on the "parents" faces, __:and taught by our own Mindsinger.:_

_:Why me?!: came Mindsinger's startled question. __:I'm no teacher!:_

_:You'll do fine, Mindsinger,: Starsong assured her._

Nightstalker angrily told the Misborn, _:You will be able to help the Irken learn to control his abilities better than anyone.  Besides, it's not like you have any patrols to worry about.:_

This statement silenced further arguments from the young gryphon.

Windsinger gazed down at her "son" lovingly, nuzzling him once more.  Starsong walked over to her and nuzzled her, purring, before gazing down at the new addition to their family.

Their species or not, they would care for him as their own.


	3. Morning and First Lesson

Two Worlds

By Cybra

**A/N:  I'm not dead!  :::peace signs:::  Woohoo!  Go me!  Okay, just read.**

**Special Thank You:  I'd like to give a special thank you to my proofreader Vyse (the author known as "Anxia").  Vyse, I really appreciate you holding my hand as I stumble through this and for being perfectly honest when something didn't seem right.  You could've turned me down when I asked you to do this, and I'm extremely grateful you accepted the challenge/bother of me sending you revision after revision, especially with this chapter.  (The version you're all reading is the third time I've edited it.)  Thanks, buddy!**

**Special Notes:  Certain aspects of gryphons I borrowed from Mercedes Lackey while other things I researched or made up.  However, Mindspeech is the main concept I borrowed from Ms. Lackey.  (Read her books!  They're really awesome!)  I do not know if Ms. Lackey intended anything that I like to call "Mindsong", but I'm using that idea as well.  Also, the idea of "Student" and "Soldier" Classes of Irken society seems to have been created by Aliet Faslami.  Irken date reckoning in this story was created by me.**

**Disclaimer:  Oh, I wish I owned Invader Zim!  Almighty Thinnest Jhonen Vasquez I'd like to be!  'Cause if I was Jhonen Vasquez, I'd make a heck of a lot of money!  (As if you couldn't guess, this is sorta to the tune of the "Oscar Mayer Wiener" song.)**

Chapter 3: Morning and First Lesson 

Zim's first impression of death was of softness wrapped comfortingly around him.  It was even more blissful than he had imagined!  The lie was over!  No more would he live a sham!

_:Wake up, sleepyhead,: a gentle voice crooned in his head._

As Zim snuggled deeper into the gentle folds of death, he heard a large heartbeat and the breathing of a large creature.  His antennae pricked up in surprise as he listened intently to the sounds.

It was when something reached down and nuzzled him that he realized he wasn't dead.

Moaning he opened his eyes, still sticky from the tears shed the day before.  He gazed upwards at the thing that had nuzzled him.  A curved beak filled his vision with a pair of intense – yet gentle – amber eyes poking out between white feathers.

Slowly, he turned his gaze to take in the form of the creature that held him close to its side.  A large, elegant wing wrapped itself around him, pressing him gently and protectively against the sleek body.  A tail ending in a tuft of hair lazily swished back and forth.

He recognized the creature immediately.  The half-lion/half-bird of prey form had shown up in many a human folktale and legend.

"A gryphon…" he mumbled neither in disbelief nor shock, closing his eyes and burying his face back into the soft feathers.

_:That's right,: she – obviously this gryphon was a she – told him, nuzzling him with her beak once more. __:My name is Windsinger.  I'm one of your new sponsors in the pryde.:_

What little his Invader training had told him about gryphons was exceptionally sketchy.  He knew they lived in four large family groups called prydes on the northern, southern, eastern, and western borders of their third of the planet.  They preferred to stay away from Irken territory, flying patrols at the very edge of their territory but never crossing their borders.  Gryphons seemed to be a reclusive species, desiring neither conquest nor glory.  However, there was little else he did know about them.

"Why did you save me…?" he mumbled. "Why didn't you let me die?"

He felt her stiffen as she stared in shock.  Obviously, gryphons found the idea of suicide appalling.

_:Would you prefer that I let a pack of vrendé eat you?: she asked, eyes narrowing._

"Or something smaller.  I wouldn't make a good meal for a pack of anything," he muttered, tears starting to slip past his closed eyelids. "Too small…"

A sound to the left caught his antennae's attention.  From the sound of it, there were two gryphons now.  This must be her mate.  He turned his face away from the white gryphon's feathers for a moment to take a look at the burgundy gryphon before hiding his face in the blinding whiteness of the female.

Neither gryphon spoke so that Zim could hear, but there was a faint buzzing at the back of his mind.  He tended to ignore this buzzing for he heard it normally in large crowds.  The one time he hadn't been able to ignore it was during Operation Impending Doom I when spirits were high and the Irken Empire was practically singing the praises of its Invaders.

Former Invader Zim nearly choked on a sob as he remembered what had happened next.  The buzzing had grown so loud he hadn't been able to concentrate, driving him mad with its incessant noise.  He had attacked his own planet by accident, temporarily insane with the horrible, unending noise.

A feathered head wrapped itself around him and nuzzled him once more.  A soothing song sounding much like the human clarinet reverberated in his mind.  For a few moments at least, his memories faded to the background as he relaxed, listening to the music.

_:In Irken society, worth is judged by size,: a male voice said softly, disgusted and finally letting Zim hear the tail end of his and Windsinger's conversation about what had been going on for the past few minutes. __:Stupid rule to live by.:_

_:Starsong…: Windsinger warned, glaring._

_:Sorry.:  Starsong walked closer and bent his head down to meet his new charge eye-to-eye.  __:I am Starsong, Windsinger's mate.  I am your other sponsor in the pryde.:_

At least Zim now had names to call the two gryphons by, but they didn't know what to call him.  He turned his head to face the burgundy-feathered Starsong.  Though not very experienced with common courtesy, he knew he had to at least tell them his name.  "I'm In…"  He paused, as he remembered that "Invader" was no longer his title.  Swallowing hard, he said, "Zim…Just Zim."

That woeful, fluty Mindsong softly played in the back of the two gryphons' minds.  Windsinger pulled him a little closer to her with her wing as if that could protect him from his troubles.  Starsong exchanged a glance with his mate.

_:Windsinger found you while on patrol yesterday, Zim,: Starsong began to explain. __:When I arrived to see if she was all right, we decided to bring you before the Elders.  They've allowed you to become part of the pryde with all the privileges and responsibilities that go with it.:  When Zim nodded his head to show he'd heard, the male gryphon continued, __:We won't lie to you, Zim, but what made us push for your entry into the pryde was your Mindsong ability.  Even as we speak, you're sending one.:_

The tiny Irken looked up at the far larger gryphons.  "Mindsong…?"

_:One of the two ways gryphons communicate with each other.  The other is Mindspeech, how we're speaking to you now,: Windsinger explained._

With his memory jogged, Zim remembered the telepathic abilities that gryphons had that enabled them to communicate.  Many an Irken wished to avoid the subject altogether, not wanting to discuss a gryphon's ability to speak into someone's mind and possibly probe it.  Irkens held many secrets, and they preferred that those secrets _stay secret._

_:In fact, our most talented Mindspeaker is going to help you learn to control those abilities,: Starsong stated._

"Why are you doing this?" he quietly asked, bowing his head to study the pristine beauty of the white-feathered wing cradling him.

:Like I said before, we won't lie to you, Zim.  We wish to use you to help us learn to communicate with the Irkens.:

Zim couldn't help noticing the way Starsong said "the Irkens" instead of "your kind" as if he, too, were a gryphon.  It was as if Starsong had separated him from his species and made him into a gryphon as well.

"How?"

_:We don't know how Irkens speak with their mouths and tongues.  We thought that if we had someone who could speak like that, they could help us figure out a way to do the same with our beaks,: Windsinger stated. __:Until yesterday, we didn't even know how to find__ someone to help us.:_

Ruby red eyes looked up into the amber gold ones of the female.  There was something else there, something that was alien to the Irken people but familiar to the one who had spent two years among humans:

Kindness.

These great winged creatures had chosen to take care of him of their own free will.  Maybe there was an ulterior motive, but the kindness was still there.

Zim bowed his head once more and looked at the wing wrapped comfortingly around his small body.  There was something familiar in this gesture as well but even the time he'd spent among humans gave him no name to give to this gesture.

_:Zim, if you don't want to teach us, it would be understandable considering what must've happened to you, but as part of the pryde, you will be asked to run patrols and things like the rest of us…: Starsong gently told him. __:Nobody is going to force you to – :_

"Let me think about it."

The two gryphons blinked, but bobbed their heads in acknowledgement.

_:Then I suppose it's best if we all eat before we go on patrol and you go to learn from Mindsinger, your teacher,: Starsong said sensibly, cutting through the tension after a moment._

Zim nodded his head as he and Windsinger uncurled themselves from their respective positions and followed the burgundy gryphon.

~@~

Mindsinger's tail twitched impatiently as she waited.  Windsinger had called her a moment ago, telling her that she and the newest member of the pryde were on their way.  Her flightless wings had been folded as neatly as possible, though it wasn't as neatly as most gryphons held their wings.  She sat up straight, trying to appear professional.

_'I'm not that old, yet they're trusting me to teach this "Zim".  The Elders must be insane!  I've never taught anyone before!  What if I completely mess up?!' she thought nervously to herself, bending her head to preen her chest feathers for the fifth time in two minutes._

She looked up just in time to see Firestar – the fiery red gryphon female she lived with – walk in with her pale white mate Snowstar.  (It was a joke around the Lairs that the two had chosen each other due to the similarity of their names.)

Firestar practically bounced happily around, her feathers pricked up and wings and tail twitching in excitement.  At times, it was suspected that the bubbly adult gryphon had never fully grown out of the gryphlet stage.  _:We're going to be going now, Mindsinger!  We'll see you when Blejdra touches the Krisan Mountain Range!:_

The far calmer Snowstar nodded his head in agreement, though there was a sparkle in his eyes as well.

_:Good luck to you both!: Mindsinger told them, trying not to sound envious as they left the lair._

Today the couple was going to perform a mating flight.  If they were lucky, bouncy little gryphlets would be on the way within a year.  Their first three attempts had been unsuccessful, but Firesong had confided in her that today might be their lucky day.

Mindsinger would never know the joy of a mating flight as she glanced at her wings dejectedly.  They would never be able to support her weight in the sky.  Half the time, she couldn't fold her wings to keep even the very tips of her long wings from dragging on the ground.

_:Mindsinger?: a new voice called to her mentally. __:Is this a bad time?:_

She snapped her head forward to see a white head a little larger than Snowstar's peeking in to look at her.  She gryph-grinned at her older friend.  _:Nah.  Let's get started!  Where is he?:_

Chuckling, Windsinger turned her head out of the door and seemed to be gently nudging something towards the opening of the lair.  Something green dressed in red hesitantly stepped into view and towards the inside of the lair.

Mindsinger gazed at the tiny Irken, gryph-grinning at him.  Standing up straight, Zim probably would've been a few inches shorter than her shoulder.  (She, too, was small for her kind, though she had more respect since gryphon society didn't base respect on height.)

Nervously, he gave her a small smile.  However, there was a twinge of sadness to it, almost as if he was merely smiling to greet her, not because he felt happy.

_:Hello, Zim!  I'm Mindsinger!: she told him as cheerfully as possible, hoping to force away his unhappiness. __:I'm your new teacher!:_

He glanced at Wingsinger who nodded her head.  He slowly approached her, Windsinger telling him her good-byes before she had to leave.

Silence reigned for five whole minutes.

_:…Let's get started, okay?: she suggested, feeling suddenly nervous._

"Okay," he murmured, looking down at the ground as he sat on the dirt floor of the lair.

At first, she had planned on teaching him how to transmit basic thoughts in order to communicate but quickly realized that there was something they had to do first.  _:Let's get some better shielding for you, all right?  I mean, you've done an okay job for someone who didn't have a clue what to do, but one good hit and the whole thing will come down.:_

Zim looked up at her and blinked.  "What do I do?"

_:Well, I'll help you.  I want you to concentrate on your own mental shielding, and I'll guide you along and help you fix it up.:  She paused.  __:But I need your permission.  It's not right just to barge into someone's mind.:_

Nodding his head both in agreement and to give her his assent, he obediently closed his eyes and concentrated.

Though her wings were flightless, her mind was not as Mindsinger effortlessly "took off" from her own body into his mind.  She skimmed his shields, mentally carrying Zim on her "back", and circled over places that needed strengthening and patchwork.  Using techniques her own teacher had used, she made him work out the problems and the solutions, giving him gentle nudges in the right direction when he got it wrong and praising him when he got it right.

~@~

An hour later, Zim was getting frustrated.  He ground his teeth as one trouble spot loomed in front of him.  Mindsinger seemed to imply that fixing whatever was wrong would be a snap.

_:Think for a minute, Zim,: she urged. __:This isn't difficult…:_

_'That's it,' he thought to himself, snapping his eyes open and somehow forcing the contact closed._

Mindsinger was thrown back into her own mind with such force that it made her dizzy for a moment.  _:What was that for?!:_

"Maybe it's not difficult to _you, Oh Great One," the ex-Invader snarled, "but __I don't get it!  It doesn't make sense!"_

Mindsinger sighed.  _:Zim, you just need to calm down…:_

"I will not calm down!" he snapped, quickly standing and balling his hands into fists. "I don't understand, and you're not making it any easier!  I don't see what the problem is with that spot – !"

He was cut short as a sudden mental blast caught him off-guard.  He fell backwards, landing with an "oomph!" on his tailbone.

**_:That__ is the problem, Zim!: Mindsinger answered, grinding her beak. __:It didn't even take that much effort to poke through that weak shield spot!  You're lucky it was me and not some enemy!  That's a _****very sensitive area!:**

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear the sudden fogginess his mind received as a reaction to the blast, he ranted, "And who would dare try to penetrate the shields of **Zim?!"**

_:A hell of a lot of people,: she growled. __:You may be an **ex-Invader or whatever…:  She glared coldly as Zim winced.  **__:…but you still know enough about Irken ships and whatnot that can be used against your kind. It wouldn't even take a talented telepath to break through that shielding.  Any gryphlet could punch through that spot without a second thought!:_

He clenched and unclenched his fists, grinding his teeth together as he glared at his teacher.  "So what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Rolling her eyes towards the heavens, she muttered, _:Lady, give me strength.:  Glaring at her student once more, she ordered, __:Don't think of it as a mental shield for a moment.  Think of it like it's the shielding for one of your ships.  How would you construct a defense for that particular area?:_

She was testing him, and he immediately responded, smiling smugly, "Considering it's a sensitive area, you have to double the shielding.  An interlocking web would double the strength while using minimal power."

:There you go.:

His face lost its smug look.  "What?"

:Think for a moment about what you just told me.:

"Interlocking web shielding…?  Oh."  His eyes widened in realization.  "Ohhh…"

:Yes.  "Oh."  Now, put it together, Zim.  How do you assemble it in your mind?:

Her tone of mental voice grated Zim's nerves as he thought for a moment.  The solution hit him like a lightning bolt.  "If I took the ends from the stronger areas surrounding the trouble spot, I can tie them together to form the basic framework for the rest of the shielding.  The weakened shielding can be reconfigured around the framework to strengthen it to the level of the surrounding shielding."

Mentally, he cursed himself for forgetting basic shield construction and repair from his earlier training days.  Closing his eyes, he set to work to do just that as his teacher rejoined him in his mind.

She watched as he assembled the framework and began weaving the interlocking web that would create the shield.  :Much better.:

~@~

After about an hour and a half more of work, the last of the holes had been filled, leaving a strong barrier between Zim's mind and the outside world.  Zim had sunk back into the pit of despair and depression his exile from his own people had created.  His other emotions had quickly burned themselves out during the surprisingly hard work.

As he sat there, reflecting back on everything, the Irken noticed something was missing.  He paused in his self-depreciating thoughts and searched his mind for what was wrong.  Something was gone.  Something so familiar to him that he'd notice its disappearance immediately.

Mindsinger retreated from her student's mind, tail lashing suddenly to regain the blood flow to it.  She stretched and shook herself, her wings unfolding themselves a little more.  _:Ooh, I needed to stretch!  Muscles've gotten all – What's wrong?:_

The ex-Invader sat frozen on the ground, eyes wide with shock and amazement.  "It's gone…"

_:What's gone?: she asked, trying not to panic.  What had she __done?!_

"The buzzing.  It's gone."

Mindsinger had no real reply, sending a simple _:?: as her response._

Using a claw, he tapped his head.  "In my head.  There was always this annoying buzzing…"

_:Oh…**Oh!  I see!  Yeah, that buzz you kept hearing was simply unshielded thoughts and stuff.  Since your shields were full of holes, you kept picking them up.  The more intense a thought, the more you pick stuff up.:  She paused, head cocked to one side thoughtfully.  **__:Too much and it can lead to insanity, temporary or otherwise.:_

The Irken was a statue on the floor.  Leaning forward, Mindsinger gently nudged him.

"It wasn't my fault…" he mumbled, tears starting to fill his eyes. "The fire wasn't my fault…"

:Fire?  You mean the Great Fire years ago?  **You started it?:**

In shame, Zim bowed his head but snapped it back up when Mindsinger clacked her beak in appreciation.

_:We gryphons could **kiss you for that!  …If we had lips, of course!  Zim, originally Irk had two seasons – a growing season and a fire season.  The fire season rejuvenated the soil.  When Irken technology grew so great it could put out fires the second they started, everything started going out of control.  We've been setting controlled fires here and there, but they weren't as strong as the fires of old.:**_

The newest member of the pryde looked down at the ground again, shocked beyond all belief.  He hadn't been useless to these creatures, but he'd been nothing to his own species.  There was truly no justice in this universe.  He had been exiled forever for something the gryphons appreciated.

Sensing that perhaps she'd struck an open sore, she asked, _:Feel up to trying some basic Mindspeech?:_

He shook his head.  "I don't feel like I can.  I'm kinda tired…"

_:Oh.  Yeah.:  She preened a few chest feathers in embarrassment.  __:I forgot that the basics wear you out at first.:  Rising to her feet, she asked, __:How about a tour of the Lairs instead?  Help you learn your way around?:_

Slowly rising, leaning against his new teacher for a moment to gain his bearings, Zim nodded.


End file.
